The Proposal
by bonesfan500
Summary: the title pretty much explains it. Quogan.
1. Where is Logan?

I don't own Zoey 101

**I don't own Zoey 101 **

**Quinn's POV**

**- Set a year after the prom-**

I was sitting in the guys lounge with Lola, Zoey, Chase and Michael. We were having one of our lazy Saturday's. I looked around for Logan. Come to think of it I hadn't seen him all day.

"Hey any of you seen Logan today?" I asked them.

They shook their heads.

"Sorry Quinn haven't seen him yet" Michael answered.

"Come to think of it he was acting really strange yesterday but he just said he had a lot on his mind" Chase commented.

"Since when does LOGAN have a lot on his mind" Lola joked

I glared at her hating when they made fun of Logan.

"Hey leave him alone!" I said defending my boyfriend. I was worried Logan never disappeared all day.

"Don't worry Quinn I'm sure he'll be back soon" Zoey said trying to reassure me.

"Hmm" was all I could reply and looked over at the door in the hope Logan would walk through any minute. I glanced at my watch it was nearly six pm.

I picked up a magazine to distract myself. The gang continued to chat but I didn't feel like talking.

Another hour passed with still no sign of Logan. I was starting nearly starting to get hysterical and began pacing around the room. Lola got up and followed me carefully.

"Where is he?!" I shrieked.

Lola grabbed my shoulders.

"Quinn would you relax! You know Logan, he's probably off working out somewhere" Lola said trying to calm me down.

Michael got up and stood beside us.

"Look if it makes you feel any better Chase and I can go and find him"

Chase looked like he was about to open his mouth and say something in protest but he quickly closed it again.

"Alright I'll do it!" Chase agreed reluctantly and got up off his seat

I was slightly more relieved.

"That would be great guys. I really appreciate it" I replied grateful that they would actually help me find Logan.

"Okay let's go then" Michael said. He and Chase walked out in search of Logan.

Two minutes later the boys returned.

"We found him" Chase said breathlessly running in.

"Yeah he was coming in just as we were going out. Typical!" Michael said rolling his eyes.

_What was going on?_

Suddenly Logan stepped out from behind them.

"Hey" was all he said

Strangely enough he was wearing a tux.

I ran over to him and flung my arms around him. After we broke apart I grabbed him by the shirt.

"Where the hell have you been all day? I've been worried sick!" I asked him trying to figure out what he was up to.

"I've been planning something. Now just don't say a thing and follow me" Logan said taking my hand.

_Now I really wondered what he was up too._

I looked back at Lola and Zoey as Logan dragged me out. They just shrugged their shoulders clearly as confused as I was.


	2. Proposals and Answers

Quinn's POV

**Quinn's POV**

I wanted to know what was going on now.

"Logan, where on earth are you taking me?!" I demanded still being pulled by Logan.

He stopped suddenly.

"Just go a long with this! You won't regret it" Logan insisted.

"Alright" I agreed still confused about the whole situation.

Logan gently placed a blind fold over my eyes.

_This day was getting stranger by the second_

Once again he took my hand. He was obviously taking me somewhere.

After about five minutes he stopped again and I could feel his hands around my waist.

"Logan where are we, what are you doing, why have you been acting so weird all day?" I asked all together.

"I have a surprise for you" Logan simply answered and I felt him take off my blind fold. He went and stood in front of me.

I couldn't believe it we were at the bench where we had our first kiss and spotted a bunch of yellow tulips on the bench.

"These are for you" Logan said shyly.

"Thanks they are beautiful" I answered taking them from him.

"But still why on earth would you bring me here?" I asked again.

"Quinn ever since we've started going out you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I mean you make me want to be a better person. I've never felt like this about anyone before" Logan started nervously.

_What had gotten into Logan?_

Logan then started to get kneel down in front of me. Then on one knee.

_No he couldn't be__….._

He reached to the inside of his jacket and pulled out a small box.

I started shaking my head not believing the situation.

"Logan.." I said with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Quinn I think you know what I'm going to ask you by now. You're the most beautiful women I've ever met and I don't think you know that. You've made me so happy since we got together." Logan continued and flipped open the small red box.

"And I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me Quinn?" Logan finished looking up into my eyes which were now filled with tears.

I noticed even Logan had tears in his eyes.

"Logan of course I'll marry you!" I agreed happily and he slipped the blue diamond ring on my finger.

I pulled Logan up and kissed him passionately.

We broke apart slightly breathless.

"Quinn you don't know how glad I am that you said yes" Logan said obviously relieved and wiped a tear away.

_Logan Reese was never one to show his emotions so much._

"Of course I would say yes! And were you crying?" I teased him playfully.

"What no! I think I have the same allergy Michael has" Logan said back to his cool self.

_I loved both sides to him_

"Why don't we go and spread our good news to the others" I said while taking his hand.

"Yeah let's go tell them!" Logan said excitedly as we ran all the way back to the boys lounge.


	3. Congrats

Logan's POV

_**I don't own Zoey 101**_

_**Logan's POV**_

We had just got back to the gang. I was so happy Quinn said yes. Now we were going to tell them our good news.

They were still sitting the same way as we when we left them.

I placed my arm around Quinn's shoulder as we walked in. I had a huge grin on my face as did Quinn. She was still tightly holding the tulips I gave her.

We walked over to where the others were and they all looked up from what they were doing.

"Why is Logan grinning so much? It's freaking me out" Lola asked with her arms folded.

Chase and Michael exchanged a look.

"You have something you wanna tell us? And where did you get those tulips Quinn?" Zoey questioned us.

Quinn pulled her left hand and proudly showed off the gorgeous engagement ring I had given her.

The girls jumped up out of their seats.

"No way!" Zoey exclaimed and grabbed Quinn's hand to see the ring.

"Did Logan propose to you Quinn?! Oh my god!" Lola shrieked.

"Yeah hopefully one day soon I'll be Mrs. Logan Reese" Quinn said happily.

"And that's where I've been all day. I even asked my dad to help me plan everything" I said explaining my mysterious behaviour to the gang.

"Aww you went to all that trouble for me" Quinn said sweetly leaning into me.

By now Michael and Chase had eventually got out of their seats to join us. They hadn't voiced their opinions on our engagement.

_They are probably in shock that I even proposed_ I thought smirking.

"Congrats man" Chase said patting me on the back.

"Yeah we never thought in a million years you'd be marrying Quinn though, you have to admit" Michael commented.

"Well things change!" I snapped at him.

"You know what I've always wanted to know? Is when did Logan start liking Quinn?" Lola asked me curiously.

_We had never spoken much about when our feelings started to the gang not even after the prom._

I suddenly got nervous because I was never very good at this.

"I know already but I'm going to make Logan say it again" Quinn teased me causing the gang to laugh.

"Alright, alright! I've liked Quinn ever since I called her a spaz and she thought me how to make free throws" I said nearly blushing and covered my face with one hand.

"You liked Quinn when she was going out with Mark?!" Zoey said surprised.

"Oh it all makes sense now. Logan was jealous!" Lola remarked.

"I can't believe Logan was jealous of Mark!" Chase said erupting with laughter as did Michael.

"Hey leave him alone!" Quinn said defending me.

"You always tease the ones you love" I commented.

Chase and Michael had eventually stopped laughing.

"That's true I guess" Michael agreed.

_I nearly forgot_

"Quinn I have one more surprise for you. I booked Vaccorro's for dinner at nine and I decided to invite all our friends here to celebrate. You know where we had our first date" I said shyly trailing off.

The girls looked at each other and at Michael. Chase didn't realise the situation.

"That is so sweet Logan but you do remember we got banned the last we were there" Quinn said obviously remembering that eventful night.

"I had to give the guy 1000 to let us back in and that's not even for the meal" I admitted.

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Let's go and get ready girls" Quinn said excitedly heading out with Zoey and Lola.

I watched Quinn as she left and I was happier than ever knowing that she would be Mrs. Logan Reese.


End file.
